tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyandī Numachijiin
Kyandī Numachijiin (キャンドゥヌマチジン) is one of the main protagonists and characters in Nanaki Mew Mew. She's a 16 year old girl who ends up leaving on a tour to see Nanaki Village, a village where people suppose to go who want to start a new life. She goes by Mew Candy and has the DNA of the Wild Bactrian Camel. Appearance Kyandī Kyandī has long white hair, in pigtails with brown eyes. She is seen wearing a white shirt with a pink collar and long pink sleeves, short blue overalls, black leggings, and a pair of pink converse shoes. Mew Candy As Mew Candy, her hair and eyes becomes pink, her hair becomes loose and she gains a pair of light brown camel ears and a tail. Her outfit consists of a pink leotard with light pink accents and a pair of pink slip-ons. She also has pink garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker. Her garters and choker are lined with link pink lace. Her Mew Mark, a heart with camel ears, is on the back of her right hand. Personality Kyandī is a very nice and kind young lady. She will help anyone even if they're bullies. Deep down inside, she is terribly sad, after the death of her twin sister, her mother started to call her Mashumaro instead and her father told her it's only until her mother gets better, but she wishes that her mother would stop calling her Mashumaro. She knows that her mother knows that she's not Mashumaro but is afraid to say something, that she'll do something if she did. Due to going to an all girls school, she has never really talked to a boy before, so her best friend Ryokucha told her, that's she's easy to fall for a boy, even though she doesn't mean to do it. Abilities As a Mew Mew, she has the DNA of the Wild Bactrian Camel which gives her enhanced senses, strength, speed, agility, and endurance. Story Before Nanaki Mew Mew TBA How She Became A Mew Mew After arriving in Nanaki Village, they start to see strange illusions called Nanaki of their pasts. Kyandī sees her own Nanaki, which is a giant Mashumaro that has a unicorn horn, unicorn ears, unicorn tail, and the legs were that of a equine while the rest was human-like. It took her a while to finally accept it, her past rather then trying to leave and forget it, which afterwards, she transformed into Mew Candy for the very first time. Nanaki Mew Mew Chapter 1: Strange Bus Tour - Mew Candy Is Here! Chapter 2: TBA Chapter 3: TBA Chapter 4: TBA Chapter 5: TBA Chapter 6: TBA Rest TBA Nanaki Her Nanaki takes the form of a giant Mashumaro that has a unicorn horn, unicorn ears, unicorn tail, and the legs were that of a equine while the rest was human-like. It represents her twin sister who died when they were in kindergarten and mixed with a stuff unicorn she got for her birthday, whom her sister had with her when she died. Relationships * Ryokucha Kurōbāyama: Her best friend since elementary school. Development Kyandī is sort of inspired by Mitsumune from Mayoiga also known as The Lost Village. Etymology Kyandī is the Japanese pronunciation of 'candy'. Numachijiin is made up of two kanji. Numachi, which means 'swamp' and Jiin, which translates to temple. Candy, also called sweets or lollies, is a confection that features sugar as a principal ingredient. Trivia * Wild Bactrian Camels lives in parts of northern China and southern Mongolia. Only about 1,400 camels survive. * She has the same Japanese voice actress with Nico Yazawa from Love Live! * She shares her English voice actress with Miyano from Tanaka-kun is Always Listless. Gallery Wild Bactrian Camel.jpg|The Wild bactrian camel Pink Sugar Candy.jpg|Pink Sugar Candy Category:Nanaki Mew Mew Category:Nanaki Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Nanaki Mew Mew Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Pink Mews Category:Mews with Mammal Genes Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Princess Mew Category:Incomplete Pages